


However You Like

by sparksfly7



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7
Summary: Daisy never thought she’d one day be obsessed with a strand of hair. Surely, this is the most irksome, distracting, burdensome strand of hair that ever existed.Yes, she’s talking about that one strand of hair that keeps getting into Yeonwoo’s eyes.





	However You Like

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the horrid strand of hair in action [here](https://youtu.be/fiBl-JEOcMg?t=1m9s). I may or may not have an obsession with Yeonwoo ~~'s hair~~. Also, I barely know anything about Momoland so I hope the characterization isn't too terrible.
> 
> The title comes from the line in _You have my heart in the palm of your hands, however you like (However you like)_ in [Bboom Bboom](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2018/01/momoland-bboom-bboom-bbumbbum).

Daisy never thought she’d one day be obsessed with a strand of hair. Surely, this is the most irksome, distracting, burdensome strand of hair that ever existed.

Yes, she’s talking about that one strand of hair that keeps getting into Yeonwoo’s eyes. It’s obviously inconveniencing Yeonwoo, but it may possibly be killing Daisy.

She’d probably go down in history as the only person to die because of a strand of hair. And it’s not even one on her own face.

“Daisy unnie?”

She snaps out of it to realize that Nancy is looking at her with a curious expression.

“W-what?”

“Did you say something about hair?” Nancy asks in English. Daisy must have muttered something out loud. And in English at that.

“Oh, yes! Hair. I was just saying that, uh, it’s nice we have hair. Don’t you think so?”

Nancy looks like she’s questioning Daisy’s sanity, which is definitely another potential victim of that strand of hair. “Um, I guess so… I mean, I wouldn’t want to be bald.”

Daisy suddenly wonders what Yeonwoo would look like bald. Would she still be pretty? (The answer comes right away: of course.)

“Oh, I think Ahin unnie wants to talk to me,” Nancy says quickly. “I’ll see you later, unnie!”

Nancy is probably trying to escape in case insanity is contagious. Daisy doesn’t blame her.

 

She would like to give an honorary shout-out to the lock of hair Yeonwoo twirls around her finger when she says _mamdaeru_.

 _You have my heart in the palm of your hands, however you like_.

It’s a little too true in Daisy’s case.

 

The thing is, Yeonwoo knows exactly the kind of effect she has on people, but at the same time she has no clue. She knows how to wink and bite her lip and swivel her hips to maximum effect, she knows how to elicit fervent screaming from both fanboys and fangirls alike.

However, Daisy wonders if she knows that her most appealing moments are when she bops along to Jooe’s dancing, or when she scrunches up her nose at a move, or when she gives an embarrassed smile at almost falling over during the ending pose.

Or when she’s trying to get that rebellious strand of hair to join its more well-behaved neighbours. That goddamn strand of hair. It’s really going to end Daisy one of these days.

 

“Jungan ah?”

Daisy almost falls over at that voice.

Yeonwoo is smiling at her. Despite getting called a cold beauty, Yeonwoo has the sweetest smile Daisy has ever seen. And she’s definitely not biased or anything.

“Y-yeah, unnie?”

“Can I ask you something?” Yeonwoo gives the smile that makes her eyes scrunch up and Daisy’s stomach flip over. “I mean, besides what I just did.”

“Sure.” Daisy tries valiantly to not squeak, but she’s not sure she succeeds.

“What do you think of my hair this comeback?” Yeonwoo even does a hair flip, like she wants to torture Daisy.

Daisy has to remember to close her mouth. “It’s…nice?” she offers weakly.

Yeonwoo looks disappointed. “Just nice?”

A whole list of superlatives comes into Daisy’s mind: beautiful spectacular amazing brilliant wonderful perfect. However, none of them reach her mouth, and she just ends up saying, “Really nice. It looks really nice on you. But anything would. I’m sure you would even look good bald.”

She almost claps a hand to her mouth after that, but Yeonwoo just smiles. “I don’t know about that, but that’s sweet of you. Thank you.”

“Just telling the truth.”

Yeonwoo bites her lip. “I asked because… Sometimes you look at my hair like it’s bothering you.”

 _It_ is _bothering me_ , Daisy screams inside. _It’s probably going to send me to the emergency room any day now._

Daisy realizes that Yeonwoo expects her to say something when Yeonwoo keeps staring at her, but the fact that Yeonwoo keeps staring at her isn’t helping. Neither is that strand of hair, which is somehow sticking to Yeonwoo’s cheek like a sloppy kiss.

“Or maybe it’s not my hair?” Yeonwoo’s voice is smaller now. Tentative. “Am I doing something that bothers you?”

“Yes,” Daisy blurts out. “You – you always have that strand of hair on your face!”

Yeonwoo looks bewildered. “What? What strand of hair?”

“This one.” Daisy somehow manages to reach out and tuck it behind Yeonwoo’s ear. “It always comes out and it’s killing me.”

Yeonwoo stares at her in what looks like disbelief for a moment, before breaking into that eye scrunching smile again. “That’s all? You’re bothered by a strand of hair?”

“It’s not just a strand of hair,” Daisy says indignantly. “It’s—” She can’t say exactly what, so she just makes a hand gesture that encompasses Yeonwoo’s whole face. That’s pretty accurate, anyway.

“Well,” Yeonwoo says slowly. “I hope that hair won’t get in the way of this.”

“Of wha—” Daisy starts to ask, but then Yeonwoo’s mouth is on hers and she can’t speak.

 

“I like your hair too,” Yeonwoo says. “Especially up in a ponytail. It’s so cute. And it brings out your ears.”

“My ears are too big,” Daisy says, embarrassed.

“No, they’re adorable,” Yeonwoo says, with that tiny pout she gets when she’s insisting on a point. Daisy has always wanted to kiss it off her face, and now she finally can.

When Daisy leans back, she sees that the strand of hair is back. She swears it has a mind of its own, and she scowls as she carefully sweeps it away from Yeonwoo’s cheek.

Yeonwoo laughs. “It really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“It’s in the way of your face,” Daisy says belligerently.

“I did find it annoying before, but now… I kind of like it.”

Daisy frowns. “Why?”

“Because.” Yeonwoo smiles. “I have you to take care of it for me.”

 

So maybe that strand of hair isn’t so bad after all. Not when Daisy gets to brush it away and then see Yeonwoo’s smile after, like Daisy had plucked the moon for her.

She may not have lost either her sanity or her life, but she lost her heart. It’s okay though; she trusts Yeonwoo with it.


End file.
